


Guardian Angel

by kenwaroo



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Bagman, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, not a native speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman
Kudos: 18





	Guardian Angel

Saul is shaking visibly, eyes wet with tears and saliva dripping from his mount like he's a sick dog. Everything feels surreal. There are dead bodies all around him, laying in the sand motionless, staring at something he can't see and not seeing it either. They're dead, for Christ's sake! Saul feels like throwing up. He's not sure he even wants to know who killed them but he sure will in a few moments. The smell of copper is overwhelming. His ridiculously pink shirt sticks to his chest, wet with blood, leaving dark red spots on his skin, and it feels wrong on so many levels he can only press himself against burning hot side of his car and pray like he never did in his entire life.

When Mike appears in front of him, Saul believes him to be a hallucination, a sign of his mind finally breaking under the circumstances, but he is, surprisingly, as real as the corpses scattered around them. Saul wants to joke about Mike being his guardian angel but instead, he shuts down completely, silently following Mike's orders. He wants to thank him for saving his life, but he can't bring himself to talk. 

Saul opens his mouth, trying to say something, anything.

"Listen, don't waste your breath," Mike says, tired. He's always tired. Or angry. Or both. Saul feels relieved that at least something feels right. "I saved your life, it's not a big deal. We need to go."

"Mike, no. Thank you. Really, I mean that," Saul grabs Mike just above his elbow, lightly squeezing his arm and forcing a smile. 

"As I said, it's not a big deal," Mike stops, standing still, and looks right into his eyes. There's something in them that Saul doesn't completely understand but knows it's good. Honestly, it's so good that Saul feels like he's going to weep. "Jesus, stop it, you'll feel even worse later."

"All right, sorry, I'm just... it's just..."

"I know," Mike smiles, actually smiles, covering his hand with his own, rough and calloused. "Let's go, we need to get out of here."

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
